Drake and Chaos
by Chaos and Drake
Summary: Its a normal day at the tower, when a space ship crashes directly outside. Will the inhabitant be good or bad? What are the conciquences of him coming? Rating is simply because i will probaby have swearing ,and certantly violence later.


(A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I wouldn't be surprised if it isn't very good. I appreciate reviews, even bad ones. Let me know what needs improving.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, except Drake and Chaos. These are both originals characters of mine, and as much as I want to claim ownership of the Titans, I can't.)

* * *

**(In the Tower) **

It started out as an ordinary day at the tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing videogames, Starfire was making a Tamaranean dish for dinner, Raven was drinking tea and wondering about how long Cy and BB could keep going, and Robin was in the training room, training. Suddenly the long-range satellite Cyborg had recently set up went off. Robin ran in with record time "what is it?" he called. Cyborg was already at the computer

"I'm not sure, it looks like something big though, and it's coming in too fast for an asteroid" he said. He turned and looked at robin "looks like we got a spaceship" he said with a grin.

**(Meanwhile, in space)**

The thing Cyborg's satellite had found was indeed a spaceship. It was shaped like a dart, with the bridge towards the point. This ship was supposed to be a multi person ship and can hold up to seven men, although it has one at the moment. The ship was painted a dark blue, and the name "_Arc Wielder_" on the side. The bridge was currently almost completely in shadow, because the owner was sleeping.

An alarm light went off on the computer "proximity warning, proximity warning" called a mechanical voice. Something in the shadows woke with a start.

"What is it?" it grumbled.

"Planet ahead, identified as … Earth". said the voice, the light turned off.

"Good" mumbled the thing. "begin atmosphere decent" it said. It leaned back, trying to get back to sleep

"Warning sir, the atmosphere se…" the computer began to warn, but was cut off.

"I don't care, don't bother me," it said.

Wings and blast shields began to unfold on the ship. The ship was preparing its self for when it broke through the atmosphere. Suddenly something seemed to go wrong, the ship began to rock and rumble. In the bridge the creature hissed and lashed out a hand to steady itself. The hand flashed into the light. It was blue and scaly. At the end of the fingers were long, thick, viciously curved claws. "The hell is going on now?" it yelled at the computer.

"I tried to warn you," said the computer in a stuck up voice. It promptly shut itself off

"Stupid artificial intelligence," mumbled the thing. It began to try to manually steer the ship, but it was no good. He was going to crash.

**(Back at the tower)**

"Whatever this thing is, it just picked up speed as it hit the atmosphere." Said Cyborg "I think it may land here" he said, turning to look at the team. Beast boy was grinning

"You mean we will be having another alien besides Star on earth?" he asked

Cy nodded "yes, it would appear so" he said. His mind was thinking of the parts he could loot off the ship. "I'm going to try to figure out where it's going to land". He said, turning back to the computer. A few seconds later he turned back "its going to land right in front of us" he said.

**(A few seconds later, outside the tower) **

"There it is!" Called Robin, pointing straight up. Directly above was a large slightly blue dot. "That has to be it". Cyborg used his eye to zoom in on it.

"That's it all right." He said "but something isn't right… its going too fast, it will never be able to pull up at that speed…" he looked at Robin "its going to crash" he said. Robin looked worried

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked

"I'm afraid not, I don't think Ravens powers are enough to stop that thing," he said (on its side the ship is as big as the tower).

Raven shook her head "I may be able to slow it down a bit though" she said. By now the ship was getting much closer, now you can see the better details of the ship.

Robin nodded "try it Raven, but don't hurt yourself." He said. He lead the other Titans back inside so they wouldn't be hurt by the ship when it hit. They all went up to the roof to watch. Raven stood alone in front of the tower. She prepared herself mentally for what she was about to do. She looked up. The ship was much closer; you could now read the name on the side. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS" she shouted. The front part of the ship was covered in dark energy. The ship slowed noticeably, but it was clearly still going. Just as it was about to hit, Raven teleported inside the tower.

**KAAAA-BOOOOOOOOM!**

The sound of the ship hitting the ground could be heard from downtown. The ship was torn in three places, and the windshield was smashed. The nose of the ship was crumpled, like a can of soda that you step on. Everyone ran downstairs to see if there were any survivors. "Star, Raven, check the ship, Beast Boy, see if you can get a scent, Cyborg perform a bio scan of it" Said Robin, issuing commands. Before any of them could move, something shakily stepped from the ship. It looked like a human, in fact, there was nothing extraordinary, except his hair, which I'm getting to, about him. He seemed incredibly normal, complete with jeans and a t-shirt. The only weird thing about him was the fact he had bright blue hair. He looked around at the rubble.

"Guess I should work on my landings, huh?"

* * *

(A/N: who is this misterious person? What happened to the blue scaled person on the ship before? Who cares? RR. Ill put up the second chapter after lets say... six reviews.) 


End file.
